


Pokémon ♂ and ♀

by InerrantErotica



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Genderswap, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Other, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: In the Pokémon world, there exists a newly discovered region called Erosa. A tropical paradise like Alola, but filled with Pokémon all over the world. This is due to some rather... curious behavioral quirks among them. Despite this unique opportunity, the Peninsula remains sparsely populated. The Erosa League prohibits licensing new trainers until the age of eighteen. Thus enters Isabelline J. Gettum, who is about to embark on her journey after waiting for what seemed like an eternity.





	1. Hopes and Dreams (Pokédex #096: Drowzee!)

Isabelline yawned wide, wincing as she thrust her fists into the air over her head. She scratched an itch behind her ear and sighed. The sun was setting low over Garnet town, casting an orange glow over the cozy hamlet on a corner of the Erosan coastline.

She was a dusky-skinned girl with cherry pink hair tied in a bushy ponytail and stuffed into a ballcap. She bore an irrepressibly wholesome smile and a glint in her emerald eyes that could brighten the dimmest of days. The young woman had on a pair of dark green overall shorts over a light green tee and black spandex shorts. Over her feet a pair of white and yellow socks with heavy black boots. Her hands were covered in black and yellow gardener's gloves that appeared comically oversized with the way her skinny forearms disappeared into them.

She stood in the backyard of one Mr. Auburn, tending to a long overgrown garden that he intended to grow berries in. When she started work today, it was absolutely covered in tropical flora. Erosa's weather was warm and wet so plants were growing everywhere and it was easy to see a patch get this wild if you didn't take care of it. Yet thanks for Izzy's hard work, it was pretty much entirely cleared out by dusk!

“Just a few more.” She huffed, looking down at the weeds. With a shrug, she got down on her knees and went back to work pulling them out.

“Izzy?” The older man stepped out into his backyard with his hands in his pockets.

He was a local, with darker skin like the girl and curly brown hair, dressed in shorts and a tank top. When he jumped down from his steps and saw the young woman bent over in the garden with her perfect little round bottom in the air, Mr. Auburn slapped his own face away, shook his head and loudly cleared his throat, “Uh, Izzy!”

She just had her hands reaching out for the next weed when she heard her name and whirled around, “Wuh!?”

The 'weed' jiggled in place, its leaves shuddering behind her back.

“It’ll be dark soon.” Mr. Auburn said with a smile as he looked up into the sky, already glimmering with just a few stars set against the red and orange sunset, “You don’t have to work so late, you know.”

“But I’m almost done!” She answered with a smile, putting her hands in her lap and wiggling her butt in place, “I don't wanna leave anything half-finished.”

In truth, she was just trying to keep her mind off of things. Despite her best efforts to put on a happy face, today had been nothing but a stream of disappointments. So long as she didn't think about it, she could beam her best smile and go about her day cheerful as always.

Really though, she didn’t want to be a gardener… she wanted to be a Pokémon trainer! For a girl dreaming of going on her own Pokémon journey, growing up in the Erosa region was just the worst! Here, aspiring trainers had to wait until they were eighteen before they could get a license. Years and years she waited for the day… but all she got was a pair of new shoes and some clothes.

She turned around and went back to pull the next weed when it jiggled again. Not a moment later, a lively Oddish sprang out of the ground, covered in dirt! Wide-eyed, Izzy gasped and put her hands up to her mouth. It wiggled in place and greeted her with a happy, “Oddddddddish!”

The gardener giggled and playfully bat at him with her comically oversized gloves, “Hey, you gotta scooch! This isn’t your home! Shoo!”

“Oddddish-ish-ish!” The Pokémon bowed to her a few times, or maybe it was a nod of the head… either way, the Oddish was soon running off to go cause mischief elsewhere.

Mr. Auburn and Izzy’s eyes watched the weed Pokémon dart off with wide smiles.

“Would you like to come inside for some lemonade?” The older man asked as Izzy stood up and patted the dirt off her overall shorts. The gardener pinched her gloves off and shoved them in her back pocket to hang loosely over one smoothly denimed buttcheek, “Sure!” She chirped.

Isabelline left her boots and socks outside and sat in the living room with her dusky toes free to wiggle and stretch on the carpet. The hot Erosan sun had caused some sweat to accumulate in her armpits and thighs so she was grateful for the chance to cool off and take a break. As Mr. Auburn was pouring a glass for her, she watched a Pokémon battle play out on the television.

Izzy bit her lip at the sight of her favorite- the ever dreamy Eli, master of Ice Pokémon and one of the Erosa Elite Four. A blush even came to her amber cheeks. He had a handsome face, cool blue hair and a sleek professional look to him. He was entirely focused on battling and didn’t seem to pay much attention to girls or anything like that... and for some reason, that just made him all the more alluring!

The sudden appearance of a glass of lemonade brought her out of her reverie and Izzy promptly thanked the man and gulped it down. Trickles of the fluid escaped out the corner of her mouth and ran in rivulets down her slender throat. With a crisp gasp, she emptied the glass and set it down on the coffee table.

“Here- for all your hard work.” Mr. Auburn said, pulling out his wallet and counting out a nice even one thousand Pokémon Dollars for her work gardening. She nodded and thanked him without making sure it was the right amount.

“Oh, one more thing.” He said, fumbling around in his other pocket and handing her a small gift-wrapped package with a bow on top.

“W-wuh?” She slightly blushed, blinking at the gift, “Mr. Auburn, you didn’t have to do this!”

When she unraveled the package, she discovered inside a container of Luck Incense, an item for Pokémon to hold in battle. It helped them find money and... well, it found a lot of use in Day Cares and Nurseries.

“Oh, I can’t accept this!" She protested, "It’s much too expensive! -and… and I’m not a Pokémon trainer!”

He frowned and furrowed his brow, “Still? You should be old enough now to-”

“I know.” She pouted, looking away from him, "I know..."

He patted her on the head with a chiding smile, “Well, give it time...”

...  
…  
…

“Izzy!” A girl’s voice called out as she was walking home.

The cherry-haired girl turned around to see her best friends Cerise and Roan.

Cerise was dressed in blues, purples, and blacks- preferring skirts and stockings while Izzy was more keen on shorts and bare legs. She had bangs like waterfalls framing her face and wore a little blue ribbon tie around her collar. Cerise was constantly readjusting her glasses and most assuredly had the look of a bookworm. She brushed her short navy blue hair out of her eyes and was about to speak up when Roan jumped in front of her.

“Good news, Izzy!” He shouted, slapping an envelope in his palm. If Isabelline’s theme was green, Cerise’s blue, then Roan’s was red. His clothes were white and crimson, with golden accents and his red and yellow hair extended out the back of his head like a flame.

His brows were flanged at the corners like firebursts and his grin was cocky and ambitious in contrast to Issabeline’s hopeful and optimistic smile.

Cerise and Roan’s parents had come here together from the Kanto region so their complexions were a bit lighter than most Erosans. Isabelline had known them since they were all kids, and knew they all shared her dream of becoming a Pokémon master.

“Where have you been!? We were looking for you. Ah, nevermind that- check it out!” Roan beamed, whipping the envelope towards her. He had already torn it open, but stuck the letter back inside.

“I was at Mr. Auburn’s all day.” She muttered as she slipped the letter out and read it over. Her eyes widened as realization set in about what she was reading. Professor Plum. Pokémon Trainer. Laboratory. Pokémon… License!

“Ohmygawsh!” Izzy vibrated in place and then threw her arms around Roan. Cerise softly blushed and tapped her lips with her index finger.

“I got one too, Izzy~” The bespectacled blue-haired girl said. Isabelline gave her a big hug as well, which intensified the flush across her friend’s cheeks.

“The invitation came in the mail this morning!” The redhead explained with pride, “You shoulda got one too. Some birthday gift, huh?”

“Happy birthday~” Cerise mumbled.

“W-wait… this morning?” Izzy’s eyes went wide and her mouth shrank.

She rewound her memory back to the start of the day, when she checked the mailbox. Nothing but bills for her dad… then she thought about it a little more. If the professor had just sent out a fresh wave of invitations for new Pokémon trainers- then that meant they were drafted a few days ago, or maybe yesterday.

Which meant she was probably still too young in the databases. Which meant… that they might have passed her over… and that’s why she didn’t get a letter!

“I didn’t get anything like that.” She muttered, looking away from them.

“What?” Cerise asked, blinking and fumbling with her hands.

“Izzy…” Roan softly said, furrowing his brow, “You didn’t get one? But we were going to leave tomorrow…”

Of course. This was their dream. They couldn’t wait for her. Not even for a day. It might be months before the next round of licenses went out.

They were gonna leave her. She was stuck in Garnet Town.

 

…  
…  
...

The sun was just sinking behind the horizon by the time Isabelline got home. It was a modest two story house, blue with a cherry blossom tree out in front and a hammock stretched between one of its branches and a post. The garden was full of Oran berries just starting to bloom and the air smelled of freshly cut grass.

She had to take her dirt-caked boots and socks off before she walked inside. She peeked into the mailbox, hoping that somehow she missed it the first time- but there was nothing. Izzy walked into the living room with a sigh.

“Hiya, Izzy.” Her father said, sitting down for dinner.

“Hi, dad.”

“How was work?”

“Okay, I guess.”

“You could have taken the day off, it being your birthday and all.”

She shrugged and sat down.

“Hey, uh, I got something for you.” He said with a wry grin. Her dad was paler in complexion than she was, with darker red hair and lighter green eyes. The resemblance was clear, but her mother was nowhere to be seen… Still, he had soft cherubic features and a genial demeanor.

“You already got me a gift, dad.” She huffed, not realizing just how bratty it sounded. Clothes and shoes...

He slid an envelope across the table and Izzy stared down at it, her emerald eyes reclaiming their shine. It was sealed with a stamp like a Pokéball and the return address was from Tominagi Town down the road.

“Is this…?”

“Why don’t you open it?” He casually offered, cutting a slice of mysterious steak on his plate.

Izzy quickly broke the seal and narrowed her eyes at the letter, scanning it line by line and reading it aloud for her father.

‘Hello there! Welcome to the World of Pokémon! My name is Professor Plum! As you know, Erosa is home to Pokémon from all over the world.’

She darted her eyes back to him and he nodded to her to keep on reading.

‘You may have noticed that the Pokémon here have many unique habits not seen anywhere else. Despite all the rigorous study that’s been conducted on this behavior, there’s still so little we know about our friends. That is why I need your help.’

Izzy blinked, as if it was some kind of trick or an illusion.

‘Isabelline J. Gettum, you are hereby invited to come to my laboratory in Tominagi Town and become my assistant! This will mean embarking on a journey throughout Erosa collecting data, aiding in my research, and of course-’ She gasped, her emerald eyes going wide as headlights, ‘-breeding, training and battling with your very own Pokémon.’ 

“Dad!” She shook the letter in her hands and her feet pitter-pattered on the tiled floor, “D-did you…?”

“I’m sorry it came in a little late.” He chuckled, setting down his knife and fork with a smile, “They were really cutting it close this year so I-”

“AAAHHHHH!” She practically leapt over the table and threw her arms around him.

“Happy birthday, Izzy...”

…  
…  
…

As the sky turned from orange to blue and was dotted with stars all over, Isabelline got out of the shower and pranced across the hallway in a towel to her room, leaving tiny little wet footprints across the hardwood. She was uncontrollably giddy, chucking her clothes in a hamper outside her door.

Izzy shut the door behind her and threw off her towel in the privacy of her own room. It was filled with Pokémon memorabilia. Stuffed toys of all kinds of Pokémon, Pokéball-covered blankets, an Alolan Meowth clock, posters of Eli and Olivia and Bea and her other favorite masters over Pokémon themed wallpaper. It was… a Poképalooza!

And standing there in the middle of it all, one very nude young woman.

She was so excited that she barely dried herself off. Droplets of water ran in tiny rivers over her honey brown skin, dripping off her dark nipples. They were prim and pert from the cool air, poking out from a pair of firm rounded breasts that seems to pay no heed or care for the demands of gravity. Her body was petite and nubile, with nary a blemish over her skin… and her sex appeared as but a thin dark line beneath a discrete tuft of cherry red hair.

Tomorrow… Tomorrow she’d start her journey to Tominagi town. Izzy could barely contain herself. She spent hours in bed just staring at the ceiling in wonder and glee until finally, exhaustion overtook her and she drifted off into the realm of hopes and dreams.

…  
…  
…

As the moon rose over Garnet town that evening, it brought out some of the region’s more… nocturnal inhabitants. From the bushes outside the blue house with a cherry tree outside, a squat and fat little thing fell over a wooden fence and sniffed at the air in darkness with a long snout.

“You’re a pretty good Pokémon trainer.” Eli said to her in Izzy’s dreams. He put his hand up against the wall beside her head, leaning in so close to that their lips were almost touching... Where or when this encounter took place, her mind didn't quite know or care.

“Y-yuh think?” She muttered in her sleep, her hands wandering over her body beneath the sheets. The young woman rubbed her knees together and bit her lip as she rolled left and right in bed.

The window to her room slid open, where a yellow snout poked in and sniffed at the air again.

“Ooh, Eli.” Isabelline murmured, kneading her breasts and wiggling her hips.

A fat little figure heaved itself through her window and fell to the ground with a loud thump that, miraculously, didn’t wake up either Izzy or her dad. Crawling up onto her bed, there appeared a Drowzee in search of food.

Most Pokémon trainers could tell you that this psychic Pokémon did not eat berries or anything else for sustenance- but rather the dreams of humans. He quite liked happy dreams, nostalgic memories of the past, hopeful dreams for the future. Nightmares were unpleasant so he often left those… but the fantasies that now inhabited Izzy’s dreams were the sweetest and most satisfying of all. Drowzee grabbed the blankets and threw them off onto the floor, revealing in all her splendor the girl massaging herself on the bed.

The Drowzee closed his eyes with glee and hobbled over to the nude figure. With a rotund belly and much shorter stature, Drowzee seemed almost oafish compared to the luridly posed girl wrapped up in her fantasies.

Izzy spread her legs as her fingers drifted down to her sex- onto the brown button that was her clit. Now aroused, her tight womanhood showed a bit of pink- just barely peeking through her outer folds.

Drowzee stood between her legs and deeply inhaled through his dopey snout, sucking out of her all the illicit fantasies she had about Eli. The Pokémon was suddenly consumed with a wealth of desire. She was quite imaginative indeed!

The dream-eater hadn’t a meal like this for a very long time… nor was he immune to its influence. This was a satisfying meal... but she was still dreaming of the most pleasant things. Naughty things no good girl would be caught discussing aloud.

Something… heavy dropped to the bed between the Drowzee’s squat legs. It was thick and pink with a flared end like a mace. Although soft, it was already a full foot in length- a third of the Pokémon’s height! In another world and another place, Drowzee could be compared quite favorably to a creature called the Tapir. These beasts were among those most well endowed for their size in their animal kingdom- a trait shared by the Hypnosis Pokémon.

He was soon fully erect, long and hard, poking and prodding between her legs as it grew. It slipped on her moist sex and instead thrust right over her clit to rest on her groin. Much to his surprise, Drowzee suddenly felt the girl’s hands over his length, fingers draping over that flanged head.

The Pokémon closed his eyes and let out a gleeful, “Droooowwwwzee.” He awkwardly shimmied up closer to her and stood between her thighs, his balls pressing right up against her womanhood and his pink length now extending hard over her creamy brown belly. His tip pushed into one of her soft breasts like pillows.

“Oh, Eli, you’re so big...” Isabelline cooed as she ran her hands up and down the Pokémon’s length, delicate and dusky fingers dragging along the strong pink shaft.

“D-drowzee!~” He replied with drool out of the corner of his mouth and a frenetic nod of his head.

Her fingers wrapped around his cock and she began to stroke him while her other hand rolled over his sensitive head. Izzy's finger ran circles around where precum was seeping out of his tip, nearly plugging up the wet hole.

“I-it’s because of me that you’re so hard?” She asked with a blush, “Oh h-how lewd!”

The Pokémon leaned forward, resting his paws on her thighs as she urged his cock up towards the valley in her breasts. Her hand went up and down his whole length, rubbing him up against her abs and the underside of her breasts.

She stroked and stroked him, dreaming all the while.

It was all too much for the fat, squat... and hung little pervert to endure. His balls tightened up against her moist sex and his member stiffened between her fingers… until he came. The drooling Drowzee looked wide-eyed up into the air as the first fat gush of his pleasure heaved between her breasts and landed her lower face and neck. It was a thick rope of cum, white and creamy. It broke between her jaw and her slender throat ...but before it could dribble down towards the bed, a second thick helping of hot Pokémon cum hit her just below the chin- concentrating entirely in the divot where her neck and her collar met.

Izzy squirmed in delight, “Oh, Eli!” She moaned, “You’re s-so much!”

A third heavy draping of cum spurt through her breasts and onto her shoulder. In her fugue, Izzy pushed her hand all the way down, angling his cock upwards in the air. Her fingers returned to his tip, teasing that cum-covered hole as it gushed forth more Pokémon semen to shower her with.

Her finger broke the next spurt into many little ones, gushing out over her hand and breasts- and down over his own length. The fifth spurt shot up straight into the air- but was so thick and heavy it only arced a few inches… before falling back to the earth and splatting right on her face- covering one side with an audible splash. She let her tongue out with a lurid moan as his sixth and seventh spurts adorned her chest more thoroughly. Until at last his orgasm died down to a dribble… and Drowzee fell backwards and out of her grasp, happily and dumbly murmuring, “Drow...zeee.” between her legs.

“Eli.” Izzy murmured, bringing a hand up to her face and wiping off thick globs of Poké spunk, “Did it feel good?”

She thrust her fingers down between her legs, using his cum as lube to finger herself. The young woman massaged his thick cum into her breasts and moaned, “Oh, you came so much- a-and-and all for me!? Oh!”

"Ooh! Ngh!" The woman tossed her head to the side, smearing the pillow, and began to finger fuck herself more earnestly. "Hnnh!" The bedroom was filled with the wet sounds of a girl's frenzied masturbation. "Uagh!" Her dreams took her to unparalleled heights of lewdness, at least as far as she knew, and soon… she was cumming too, "Hunnh!" Her walls squeezed hard on her fingers, forcing them out as she gushed onto the bed, “Nnngghhh-gwuhh!!!” She thrust her hips up into the air, butt clenching and trembling knees bent to prop her up' "Ungh!" A total orgasm overtook her, wracking her body with spasms of pleasure… and at its end, leaving her with a deep and abiding warmth and contentment.

"Unh.. uh.. hnh.. mm... hunhh."

She fell back into place on her bed, covered in cum and laying in a moist spot of her own…

By morning, with a blanket dangling off her ankle, Isabelline was alone. She lay with her hand over her belly and her mouth open wide. All that thick cum had evaporated into the air through the night (or was rubbed into her skin), leaving little trace at all of the visit she’d received from her midnight lover. Only a peculiarly sweet smell in the air and a taste on her lips betrayed the fact that she'd been showered in hot Pokécum.

There was the tiny bit of moistness all over too.

Still, even if the waking mind knew nothing of this encounter- her body would not soon forget how the Drowzee visited her on the night of her birthday, the last night before she would embark on her adventure.

She awoke to the sounds of Pidgeys “Pidgey”ing and the bustling sounds of her dad being a homebody.

“Wuh?” Izzy’s glazed over eyes looked over at the alarm clock beside her bed- the Alolan Meowth one. It read ‘11:32’

ELEVEN THIRTY!?

“Oh snap!” She yelled, kicking her blanket off of her foot and scrambling over to her drawers, “The lab! Tominagi town! I gotta get there!”

Sure she might have forgotten to set her alarm, but how the heck did she sleep in so late!? She was gonna catch up with Cerise and Roan before they left and now it was almost noon!

“Ugh, why am I all sticky?” She shook her head, “There’s no time!”

The girl threw on her clothes- a baseball cap, a dark grey vest over a green halter top, and green jean shorts. She plunged her feet into some stockings and crammed her toes into some tennis shoes, then swung her backpack over her arms and shoved her wallet so far down into her back pocket it pushed her shorts down and exposed a fair bit of her butt.

The girl stormed down the stairs and nearly shot out the house when she stopped herself… to rush back into the kitchen and give her dad a kiss on the cheek, “Aaaah, I’m late but I’ll call you! Thank you for everything, ILOVEYOUBUHBYE!”

SLAM went the front door!

“I’m so late, I’m so late, I’m so late!” She said, dashing down the road towards the entrance of Route 1.

Tominagi town was in a valley below Garnet town, so the first leg of her journey in Erosa was a fairly steep decline mitigated by a windy back-and-forth pathway that avoided all the tall grass.

Or, if one was in a hurry, they could hop the fences and rush down the hill through the areas of tall grass.

Izzy indeed was in a hurry. She came stampeding down the hill, cutting across the path perpendicular a few times.

Travelers and trainers alike watched aghast as the local flew by them. But then suddenly she tripped on something and down Izzy went, tumbling out of the tall grass and back onto the road!

“Ow, what the heck did I hit?” She asked, wincing and rubbing the back of her head.

“Murrrrr…”

“Wuh?” Izzy blinked, staring at a rustling in the grass behind her.

“MURRRR-”

“Oh crap.”

“-KROWWWW!”

Out came a black flying type Pokémon, a bird with feathers like a witch’s hat and a beak like one’s crooked nose. Boy, did it look angry too! Izzy knew all about Murkrows and the bad omens they represented… She also knew they were particularly greedy little birds.

“MURRKROWW!” He angrily hopped at her, flapping his wings.

“I’m sorry but I gotta go!” Izzy shouted with her eyes closed. She pulled out her wallet and grabbed a handful of bills and coins alike, tossing them as an offering to the angry Pokémon. 

While he was busy with his shiny new baubles, the gardener scrambled to her feet and went off dashing again.

After quite an exhausting race, she entered Tominagi town covered in sweat and panting. 

“Gotta…” She huffed. “-get to the…” She wheezed. “-lab!”

Tominagi was a quaint little town, not much bigger than her home. Unlike Garnet town, it had a gym as well as a laboratory. No Pokécenter though- Erosa could be quite rural in places like this…

She marched up to the lab and pushed on the double-doors, only to find they wouldn’t give! She saw a sign on the door that said, “On lunch. Be back in 30 minutes.”

The little clock diagram indicated this was written… forty minutes ago! Izzy checked her watch- it was a little past noon already. Half the day GONE!

So, unwilling to take no or even ‘later’ for an answer, she went around to the side of the laboratory- to a dockyard where they took new shipments in by boat. Waterfront property wasn’t uncommon in Erosa- and the Pokémon professor no doubt received plenty of new friends and equipment from these piers.

Izzy tried one of the doors and found it was unlocked! A wave of relief swept over her and she pressed onward. Even if she was late, she was gonna find Professor Plum and explain herself! Waiting this long… for years and years, she just wasn’t going to let anything get in her way!

She opened a door to one of the science rooms and saw a figure sitting there, legs spread on a table.

“PROFESSOR PLUM! MY NAME’S ISABELLINE J. GETTUM AND I GOT A- AAAAGGGHHHHHH!!” Izzy shut her eyes and slapped her hands over them.

“Huh?”

The professor was totally naked. Except for a lab coat and some boots. She had a spreadsheet up on her computer and was stroking the considerably large… PENIS between her legs! It was totally smooth and immaculate- with her head just barely peeking out from its sheath.

Its owner was dark-skinned like Izzy, but unlike the girl’s natural bronzing, Professor Plum’s complexion was due to a thorough tan from the Erosan sun. Her groin was quite pale, right next to the woman’s tanned thighs and belly. She seemed to prefer to sunbathe topless, although her eyes had the pale silhouette of a pair of sunglasses.

Said sunglasses were propped up in her green hair, tied back in a messy ponytail. She had quite a womanly figure, her lab coat barely able to contain her ample bosom and hips.

“Oh. Miss Gettum?” Professor Plum said, looking over at the girl standing in the door, “You’re kinda late.”

“I’M SORRY, I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE… DOING SOMETHING LEWD!”

“Lewd?” The woman asked, stroking her long futanari cock, “This isn’t lewd.”

Izzy still had her eyes shut, “IT SURE LOOKS LIKE IT!”

“This is for science.” Professor Plum replied, looking her new guest up and down, “I’m just testing out my new machine.”

“A MACHINE THAT TURNS YOU INTO A BOY!?”

“Stop shouting already.” The woman sighed, rolling her hand along its length, “You know the Pokemaniac Bill? Researcher in Kanto. He made a teleporter that turned him into a Clefairy once. Same principle, applied differently.”

She wrote down some notes on a clipboard upon the desk and resumed pleasuring herself.

Izzy slowly removed her hands and sheepishly looked at the professor, “So this is just… an experiment?”

“Yeah.” Professor Plum said, looking at the girl as she stroked her cock, “Nothing lewd about it at all.”

The cherry-haired girl in green nodded, her cheeks flushed red.

“You’re here for the assistant job, right?” The woman asked, “Well, you can start right now. Grab me a 50ml beaker from that shelf over there.”

“R-right!” Izzy rushed to the job, eager to please her new employer.

“I’m going to test the volume of ejaculate.” Plum explained, “I want you to collect the sample for me.”

Ejaculate? Was she gonna go all the way just like a boy? -and the professor was gonna let Izzy see it up close? Her curiosity got the better of her...

“Right!” She nodded again, her face a blur. Izzy went over to the professor in her chair, legs up on the desk. She held the long beaker in both hands, cautiously hovering its lip just an inch away from the woman’s cock.

She had to admit it was a good looking one… not that she knew anything about that kind of pervy stuff!

Izzy licked her lips and stuck her tongue out the corner of her mouth in concentration, intently focused on the very tip of Plum’s cock. A little bit of precum seeped out and she sharply inhaled. The woman started to accelerate the pace of her masturbatory experiment- her fist pumping the long smooth member and slapping against her groin. The sound of ‘fap fap fap’ soon rang through the air against the low hum of computers and machines.

“Let me see your face.” Professor Plum said, grabbing Izzy by the chin with two of her fingers.

The girl blinked, her emerald eyes focusing on Plum’s own topaz-hued gaze. She began to blush hard as the woman stared so intently at her face- at her soft lips and button nose- her hopeful eyes and pink brows.

‘Is she… getting off on me!?’ Izzy asked herself, ‘N-no… this isn’t lewd! This is for science!’

Professor Plum was womanly and mature in all the ways Izzy was not. The girl was cute, but the woman was sexy. She began to pleasure herself more furiously, her whole body rocking, until finally- her experiment reached a critical phase.

The first thick spurt shot almost completely missed the beaker- splashing hard against the edge of the desk. Only about a third of it landed in the glass and Izzy shot her eyes down to better focus on the task. She brought the lip of the beaker to Plum’s cockhead and caught the second spurt in entirety. The sheer… force of it nearly punched the container out of her hands before she tightened her grip! In an instant, Professor Plum had filled nearly 12ml of it with cum, white and viscous dribbling down the glass.

Professor Plum moaned and ran her hands through Izzy’s cherry hair, slipping her fingers beneath her ballcap and throwing it off tilt, “Oh fuck yeah~”

Another load brought the semen level up to 36ml, sloshing around in her hands. Suddenly the beaker felt so… so very hot! Just a thin layer of glass separated Izzy’s fingers from a big fat wad of baby batter! The fourth spurt filled it up to 44ml and Izzy’s green eyes went wide. They were gonna need a bigger beaker.

“Professor!” She stammered, “You gotta stop, it’s gonna…”

“Unnnnhhh~” Plum threw her head back with a shout, thrusting her hips and throwing off Izzy’s aim, “Ah, take it!”

The next thick goopy spurt landed more on Izzy’s wrist and forearm than the beaker- but she was able to move just in time to catch the tail-end of the heavy rope… which just about filled the beaker to capacity! 50ml of cum… with so much more on the way.

“Professor, it’s too much!” She cried out, putting her palm flat on the woman’s cock, as if to somehow stop more from coming out. The only thing she accomplished was to make a mess all over her hand, splashing back the next load all over the professor’s cock and- much to Plum’s delight, providing further lubrication and stimulation.

The lab was filled with the sounds of ‘Slick slick slick~’ as Plum pumped her fist over the oozing wet cock.

 

Izzy closed her fingers around the woman’s cockhead as it came and came and soon drenched her whole palm and some of her fingers in the goopy white stuff. It crawled down her palm and onto her wrist, then dripped to the floor.

At last her spurts receded to a slow oozing and then a tired seeping, covering their brown skin in sopping white. Professor Plum’s whole body relaxed with a satisfied sigh.

Izzy held a cum-filled beaker (overflowing out onto her fingers) in one hand while the other was absolutely slathered and drenched in cum.

“Whew.” Plum sighed, dropping her own hand away from Izzy’s hair, “Experiment success… Though it seems my hypothesis about the volume was selling it a bit short. We’ll use a 100ml beaker next time.”

She patted the girl on the head and snatched the beaker with two dainty fingers, “I’ll take that, thank you. There’s a sink over there.”

“Uh… t-thanks?” The girl said, closing her eyes and smiling.

“Oh no, thank you.~” She replied with a wink, standing up with a cum-soaked cock still half-erect and bouncing everywhere, “I probably only produced so much because of your cute smiling face.”

Izzy washed her hands and Professor Plum put the sample in storage for examination. When they were both done, they returned to the middle of the laboratory where the woman dropped the news.

“I’m afraid if you’ve come here to start a Pokémon journey…” She said, “-you’re too late.”

“W-what!?” Izzy’s eyes grew wide.

“I only had three Pokémon to give away this morning.” The woman explained, “There was a boy and a girl who picked up two of them. They weren’t really suitable to my assistant, though...”

Roan and Cerise! But she couldn’t think about them right now. “And the third!?”

“Had an urgent request from the rangers for a grass-type so, you know, I sent it to ‘em.” The woman said with a shrug.

Isabelline fell to her knees in despair, her hands on her lap.

Professor Plum approached her, putting her hand on the younger woman’s shoulder… and standing conspicuously at just the right height for her dripping manhood to be at eye-level with the girl in green! “There, there.” The woman consoled, “I’ll get new starters soon, don’t you worry. What’s important is this.”

She put her hands in her pockets and took out something from each, presenting them to the girl. Izzy’s eyes were drawn to her left hand first.

It was a certificate... ‘Isabelline J. Gettum, Pokémon Trainer.’

Izzy looked up, the tears welling at the corners of her eyes almost sucking right back in from where they came from.

“From now on, you’ll be my assistant.” Plum said, shaking her right hand to remind her that there was still something else. Izzy looked over to see a little pink Pokédex in it- a Professor Plum special, “You’re going to document the habits of Pokémon, both wild and trained. This device has all the information from the other regions already installed. It’s only missing one thing.”

Izzy had already proven herself able to follow orders- and wasn’t afraid of getting a little dirty in the process! Earlier that day, Cerise and Roan came by only interested in getting their licenses and their starters. Plum could tell they wouldn’t be of much use to her- but Izzy…. She was just the kind of a young woman she was looking for.

“W-what’s that?”

“My specialty- my field of study, Miss Gettum, is on the sexual habits and physiology of Pokémon. You came very highly recommended to me as a loveable gardener who always gets along well with Pokémon. For that reason, I want you to be my field researcher. I need you to complete this encyclopedia for me.”

“P-professor!” Izzy nodded furiously, her breast filled with sincere feelings of gratitude and honor, “I’ll do my best!”

“Perfect~” Professor Plum closed her eyes and smiled, cradling the girl’s head in both of her hands as Izzy knelt before her, still upon her knees, “Welcome to the wild world of Pokémon research.”

The professor pulled Izzy in to a hug… ish. She just mushed Izzy’s cheek against her long hanging cock. The girl blushed… but smiled. She was now a professor’s assistant...


	2. Tongue-Tied (Pokédex #744: Rockruff!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Tominagi Town, Izzy catches up with her best friends Roan and Cerise. She also catches some trouble thanks to her mischievous friend's schemes. Lastly, she tries to catch her first Pokémon! Can you guess what it'll be from the title?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly half a year later, we finally have a chapter 2 to this tale. Fans of the original might be advised to reread the first chapter, since I have nearly doubled its length and included a second sex scene there.

Previously on Pokémon ♂ and ♀…

-‘Isabelline J. Gettum, I invite you to come to my laboratory in Tominagi Town and become my assistant! This will mean embarking on a journey throughout Erosa collecting data, aiding in my research, and of course, breeding, training and battling with your very own Pokémon.’

“Happy birthday, Izzy...” Her dad said with a smile.

-“D-drowzee!~” The rotund Pokémon exclaimed, cumming all over the sleeping girl.

-“Lewd?” Professor Plum asked, stroking her long futanari cock, “This isn’t lewd.”

-“Professor!” Izzy stammered, “You gotta stop, it’s gonna…”

“Unnnnhhh~” Plum threw her head back and let out a moan, cumming buckets into the beaker Izzy held.

-“Welcome to the wild world of Pokémon research.” The professor said, holding the girl’s head in both hands.

…  
…  
…

“So...“ Isabelline murmured in the middle of Professor Plum’s office, “How long will it be before you get another starter?”

The older woman dropped her hands from Izzy’s cheeks and walked away, going over to a coffee pot on one of the lab’s counters. She was completely naked except for a lab coat, boots, and a pair of sunglasses tucked in her dark green ponytail’d hair.

“Couldn’t say.” She replied, her cock dripping all over the floor, “We rely on trainers to donate them. Plus there’s a lot of special requirements for starter Pokémon. Temperament and age, that kind of thing.”

“But my friends…” Izzy protested, standing upright, “I can’t keep them waiting!”

“Hm? Oh, the redhead and the quiet girl?” Professor Plum asked as she poured herself a cup, “You know, it’s probably not too late to see them.”

“Huh?”

“They only just started a few hours before you and Tominagi Town has a gym so...” The woman explained, “It’s usually everyone’s first stop.”

“The gym!” Izzy slapped her fist into her palm and nodded, “I- I’ll go right away! Thank you so much!”

“Come back soon!” Professor Plum waved, “We should conduct some experiments on refractory period under sustained stimulation as well! Y’know… for science!” 

Izzy pocketed her new license and Pokédex and darted out of the building, racing across town towards the tallest building there- the Tominagi gym, blue and gold with a symbol for the ‘bipedal, tailless’ Pokémon body type emblazoned across the entrance.

Just as she approached, the doors swung open and out came Roan and Cerise.

“Izzy!” They both cheered in unison.

The girl in green ran towards them and threw her arms around her friends, hugging them tightly before they pulled back.

“I thought you weren’t coming.” Roan said, running a hand through his red and yellow flame-shaped hair.

“So… does this mean you got an invitation after all?” Cerise asked, adjusting her glasses.

“Yeah!” Izzy said with a grin, “But I- uh, overslept a bit!”

“That’s fine.” The boy in red grinned, “I just got this gym’s badge but I don’t mind waiting for you to have a go at it!”

“I wasn’t able to beat the gym leader...” Cerise softly muttered under her breath, looking away from her friends.

“Ah, well, about that…” Izzy scratched her cheek, “Professor Plum kind of gave away the last starter so I, uh, still don’t have a Pokémon of my own.”

Izzy started drilling a hole in the ground with her shoe, “Oh… Roan, I bet you’re eager to get a move on, huh?”

“Well…” He looked away, unable to come forward with the truth. Always eager to blaze a trail, that one...

There was an uncomfortable silence for a long time until Cerise spoke up, “I know! I can help Izzy catch a Pokémon and train my own in the meantime. So then we’ll go to the gym together! You can go on ahead, Roan. We’ll catch up with you!”

“Oh, that sounds like a great plan!” He said with an eyes-closed smile.

“Aw, you guys…” Izzy bit her lip, “Thank you so much, Ceri.”

“N-no problem.” She replied, adjusting her glasses.

“See you around, then!” Roan said, putting out both of his hands for a fist bump from each of them, “Good luck, Izzy! Ceri!”

…  
…  
…

The two girls sat on a park bench devising their strategy.

“I’m sorry but I have to go to the Pokémart before I can help you…” Cerise said, “I need to buy some potions and revives after my battle with the gym leader.”

“Really!? You have to buy that stuff?” Izzy asked incredulously, “They really should build a Pokécenter here or something!”

“I know…” The blue-haired bespectacled girl said, tapping her fingertips together, “I barely have enough to cover it all. Luckily all you need to get is some Pokéballs.”

“Ahhh, about that.” The professor’s assistant nervously laughed, “I kind of… gave all my money away to a Murkrow.”

“No way, really?”

“Really.”

“Well, maybe we can just go back to the professor and ask if she has any spare Pokéballs to lend us.” Cerise mused.

“Aaah…” Izzy rubbed the back of her head, remembering the… state she had last seen Plum in, and if she was still walking around with her big long… thing hanging out, then who knows what she might say to Cerise!? Sure, it was all perfectly scientific and not lewd at all, but it didn’t look like that!

“Maybe that’s not a great idea…” The girl in green stammered, “I think she’s super busy or, uh, something!”

“Didn’t you just come from there?” Her friend asked.

“Aaahhhh~” Izzy closed her eyes and nervously laughed, “She kicked me so she could get back to her research.”

Cerise sighed… but then, just as a glare of sunlight turned his glasses completely white and obscured her eyes beneath them- a devious thought filled her head. A lurid match was struck in her brain, igniting the flames of perversion!

“There’s only one option left, Izzy.” Cerise softly murmured, “We’re going to have to… shoplift.”

“You mean… steal it!?” She asked, emerald eyes bulging wide.

“Shhhh~” Cerise put her balled up hands up to her chin, “Don’t say it out loud. As soon as we have enough money, you can pay it back.”

“Mm…” Izzy shuffled in her seat, “Well, I guess…”

She really didn’t want to fall any further behind than she already was. Roan was already on his way to Route 2 and… well, she really wanted to start her journey already! They were so close!

“I have a plan.” Her ocean-haired friend resolved, “But you have to do exactly as I say…”

“O-okay.” Izzy answered with a nod.

…  
…  
…

“Follow my lead.” Cerise whispered as they perused the aisles of the Pokémart. She picked out a few revives and potions, “When I go to the register… you pocket the Pokéball and we’ll be on our way.”

“Mmmm.” Isabelline rubbed her elbows, “I guess.”

A moment later, the girl in blue approached the register with a basket full of goods.

“Find everything alright?” The cashier asked with a friendly smile. He was a large man, practically towering over the azure-eyed girl in glasses, wearing a vest and tank top over long cargo shorts with short brown hair and a dark Erosan complexion.

Cerise was absolutely terrified, her glasses trembling on the bridge of her nose. She nervously laughed and answered, “Y-yeah?”

She adjusted her glasses and shoved her basket across the counter, just as Izzy came up behind them.

“Will this be everything?” The cashier asked.

“YEP!” Cerise said with a crazed smile, “That’s… uh… all there is!”

Isabelline’s eyes went wide as Cerise began to ramble.

“Nothing more than this!” The blue-haired trainer continued, “Just these! Just me! I’m the… only one who took anything! Just a couple of recovery items! No Pokéballs or anything, ah hah hah eh heh...”

Izzy tugged on Cerise’s sleeve, “That’s enough...”

But she wouldn’t stop talking, “Everything you see here is what we bought, uh huh! Nothing else… nothing, uh stolen, or anything!”

“Ceri!” Izzy snapped between clenched teeth.

“Did you... take something you weren’t supposed to?” The clerk asked, raising one eyebrow.

There was a long and awkward silence. Cerise had no words.

Izzy winced and frowned, and then stepped forward in front of her friend and fessed up, “Y-yes! I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!” She slapped a Pokéball on the counter and shut her eyes.

Cerise’s eyes flashed behind the pure white sheen of her circular glasses.

“Oh.” The cashier shrugged, picking up the little ball in its miniature form, “Well… I mean, it’s just one Pokéball so I guess I could-”

“Make her pay for it some other way!?” Cerise interrupted, throwing her arm across Izzy’s chest.

“Huh?”

“Please, she’s just a girl, fresh out of her home and totally broke! Just turned eighteen too.~” The girl in blue melodramatically explained, “She has nothing to offer though! That is… unless…?”

“Unless?” The clerk blinked.

“-some kind of deal is struck between you two!” Cerise went on, “Izzy just started her journey so she’ll do anything to avoid getting the cops involved!”

Izzy closed her eyes and nervously laughed, all but silently mouthing ‘What the fuck?’ between her teeth,

“Oh, I see what’s going on here!” The cashier said with a boom to his voice.

‘These girls…’ He thought to himself, looking down at the two petite trainers standing across the counter, ‘They want to do… naughty things! But they can’t just come out and say it! They might look sweet and innocent but in their hearts they’re full of curiosity and hot passion!’

The two looked at him with blank stares as he had an inner monologue.

‘I see now! They have a reputation to maintain… so they can’t just come out and tell me what they want!’ He nodded to himself, ‘They have to come up with this obvious shoplifting ploy and get caught on purpose! Then I force them into an indecent proposition and that way they can explore their budding sexualities without ruining their self-image as good girls! What a devious plan these cuties have come up with! Oh how naughty!’

He put on a serious, even angry face, with furrowed brows and tight lips. “Alright. I’d be willing to look past all this… if you do something for me in return.”

The two girls looked at each other.

…  
…  
…

As the cashier was closing up the Pokémart, Izzy and Cerise sat by themselves in the storeroom surrounded by boxes and other supplies.

“Ceri.” Izzy muttered, “What do you think he wants?”

“Don’t you think it’s obvious?” Her friend answered, turning away and hugging herself. She swayed in place, blushing and drooling out of the cheery-haired girl’s sight, “He wants your underwear or something!

“M-my underwear!?” Izzy blinked, “But that’s so… so lewd! I, uh… think we probably could have gotten away with it if you hadn’t talked so much, you know.”

The navy-haired girl frowned and turned to her friend, “W-well, uh uh uhhhh now you don’t have to feel so bad about it, right!? Now you’re paying for it instead of stealing!”

“I… I guess that makes sense.” Izzy forced a smile with her brows furrowed.

‘Yeah…’ She thought, ‘Doing this is way better than living the rest of my life as some kind of criminal! Whatever it is, I can do it! I just got slapped in the face by the professor’s cock half an hour, how hard could this be!?’

The clerk walked in and closed the door behind him. As they sat on some boxes, he looked even taller than before! And wide too… His arms were thick as their legs and his jaw had a certain broad squarish-ness to it. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

“What am I gonna do with you two?” He said, shaking his head.

“Well, actually, she was the only one who stole anything...” Cerise muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

“Oh, that’s right!” The clerk exclaimed, “Well then, hmmm. I want you to… stand up! Show me your body.”

Izzy nodded and stood as he commanded. She idly rubbed one of her forearms, standing before him in her vest and tee, shorts and long socks… He looked her up and down, his eyes dragging along her long dusky brown legs- up to her sizable hips and lean stomach… and to her full breasts and adorable face.

“Eheh~” Cerise bit her lip, “Be gentle with Izzy… she’s a virgin.”

Her friend blushed and looked away.

‘A virgin!?’ He thought, ‘So… is this some kind of rite of passage? Could I really deflower such a wholesome girl? Even if she wants me to… that’s… that’s too much responsibility! But… maybe there’s something else I can do for her.’

“Lift up your top.” He ordered, “Show me your breasts.”

‘If this means a clear conscience…’ Izzy nodded, grabbing the hem of her shirt and lifting it up just enough to show off her navel, ‘...then I can pay for the Pokéball with no regrets!’

Up the rest of her tee came, and down came her brown breasts a-bouncing, with two dark little nipples already stiff with arousal. Drowzee had indeed trained her body well, even if she thought herself the purest of virgins.

Cerise was drooling almost as much as the cashier!

He undid the fly on his shorts and slid his hands inside, fumbling with himself as the girl stood before her in relative nudity

‘So under there…’ She thought, ‘He’s got something like Professor Plum had. It’s… no big deal!’

The clerk sat down on another pile of boxes and patted his thigh, “C’mere. Have a seat.”

The perverted professor’s protege timidly made her way forward, staring him down. A flush came across her cheeks… and she turned around.

Cerise was across the way, giving her a double thumbs up and an uneasy smile.

Izzy lowered herself down, sitting on the strange man’s lap. He was wide enough in build for her to sit pretty comfortably upon him, and so she put both her hands out to his sides, gripping his hips for stability. The cashier wrapped his arms around her, his forearm rubbing against her nipples. It was a biiiiiiiiiiiiiig bewear hug.

‘Oh, she’s just too precious!’ He thought, ‘I can’t sully such a delicate flower’s purity… even if she wants me to!’

The girl looked to her friend for help, silently mouthing, ‘What should I do?’

Cerise helpfully gestured with her hands and hips some kind of… sensual maneuver. Isabelline wasn’t sure what it meant but she was going to try! She began to roll her hips in his lap, grinding against him.

Almost instantaneously- she felt something… strange. It was hot. And it was hard. It was poking her soft thighs… and poking more and more! As she moved, it started to force its way through, and when Izzy looked down- she saw she had a penis just like Professor Plum!

Well, not really. But it kinda looked like that. The clerk’s cock had gotten hard and drove right between her legs to pop out the other side, glistening with precum!

“Ahah.. you got me so excited~” The man whispered in her ear.

She kept looking down at it, unable to tear her gaze away. Nor did she ever stop rolling her hips, grinding the hemming of her jean shorts against his cock. She watched it waggle back and forward in the same rhythm as her own movements- his sensitive cockhead appearing and disappearing between her lusciously soft brown thighs.

“Oooh~” He moaned, “I’m... “

“You’re?”

“-gonna…”

“-gonna?” Izzy blinked.

“Cum!” He let out, thrusting his hips up and forcing both of their bodies off the stack of boxes. She felt him throbbing and pulsating between her legs… and then, watched as he started to pour out thick ropes of cum, so heavy that they didn’t catch much air… but also so heavy that they landed right on her thighs not far from where it came out. He guiltily let out an oozing orgasm, the hot stuff dribbling out and pooling in the narrow gap of her legs. All the while he hugged her closer, moaning as he laid a thick coating of creamy white upon her fair figure.

Mid thrust, his cock disappeared between her legs… but he came hard right up against her soft skin. She felt the underside of her thighs getting hot and wet.

Cerise’s face was absolutely crimson… and she couldn’t have been happier. Long had she spent nights dreaming of her best friends engaged in illicit acts. The bespectacled girl had notebooks full of lurid friend fiction involving fantastic scenarios of sex between Izzy and Roan, Izzy and Roan’s dad, Izzy and the mailman, Izzy and Roan and Roan’s dad and the mailman. Now all her dreams were coming true… and her panties were absolutely soaked!

She always wanted to become a trainer herself… but a close second was getting to see Izzy fuck a strange man for money!

“Haaah.” The man sighed, every muscle in his body relaxing, “Aah.”

Izzy felt a relief too, allowing her legs to spread. Thick goopy strands of cum still tried to connect them- but as she relaxed, they broke and his cum fell to the floor or swung back to the inside of her thighs in viscous globules.

…  
…  
…

The girls left the Pokémart with enough revives, potions, and Pokéballs to begin their journey. Izzy was wiping her legs down with a paper towel as well…

“Alright, we’ve got everything we need to capture you a Pokémon!” Cerise said with a cheerful smile as she clapped her hands together, “Conscious cleared, yeah!?”

“Y-yeah.” She answered. It did feel kinda nice to get caught and to make amends for her foul deeds… “So what’s the plan?” Isabelline asked.

“Well… we can go back to route 1-” Her friend said, “-and I’ll go find a Pokémon to battle. Then once its weak- you can swoop on in and capture ‘em!”

“Uh…” Izzy murmured, “Don’t you usually have to beat them yourself? Or they won’t respect you… or something?”

“Don’t worry about that!” Cerise chirped, grabbing Izzy’s hand and dragging her along, “Who wouldn’t respect you!?”

They returned to Route 1, that long zig-zagging pathway flanked by tall grass, bushes, and a thick wall of tall forest trees. Along the road, it was a leisurely walk to and from Garnet Town and Tominagi Town for most people.

But the fastest route, Izzy had learned, cut straight through the zig-zag, across the fences and in the tall grass.

“So what kind of Pokémon do you want?” Cerise asked.

“Uhhh… grass type, to be sure!” She said with a smile, “I mean, isn’t it obvious?”

“Then we should head into the woods!” The girl in blue answered, leading them away into the dark and foreboding forest, “C’mon!”

Erosa’s forests were tropical like Alola’s, though the peninsula was considerably less populated and so they tended to grow a bit out of control. It was easy for amateur trainers to get lost in the thick overgrowth.

They were walking along, looking left and right, when a rustling in the foliage caught their attention.

Izzy hid behind Cerise (whose figure wasn’t much to hide behind) as the bespectacled girl drew her Pokéball out…

Then, appearing from the bushes with a puff of leaves, a wild Pokémon! A… little blue noodley looking thing with feet!

“Eagh!” They both cried out in unison.

“Wait… is that a… Tangela?” Izzy said, peering out from over Cerise’s shoulder.

“Tanguwuuu~”

“IT’S PERFECT!” Cerise shouted with a manic look behind her glasses, dreaming of tentacles writhing all over her best friend’s nubile vulnerable body… She threw her Pokéball out, which expanded in mid air. When it hit the ground it popped open to reveal the starter Clamperl she got from Professor Plum.

He was a sleepy little guy, his squishy pink and blue body inside a protective shell. Cerise picked him up off the ground, hugging him close to her chest, “Clamperl! Use Water gun!”

Without opening its eyes, the bivalve Pokémon started sputtering a blast of water at the poor tangela, who whizzed around in circles and then ran off into the bushes.

“You’re not getting away!” Cerise shouted, dashing after her prey with a Clamperl blasting away in her arms, “YOU’RE MEETING MY BEST FRIEND!”

“H-hey, wait!” Izzy called out, hesitating for a moment before she ran off after her.

A tangela? Sure, it was kinda cute… with its little bootsies and its wide eyes beneath those vines… but was it really appropriate as a starter? Plum said something about temperment being the most important part…

Before she knew it, Cerise had ran off ahead and left her best friend behind. That was… quite unusual for her. Normally she was so shy and reserved, always willing to to take the backseat to someone else’s decisions.

Izzy was alone, in the middle of a rainforest surrounded by wild Pokémon with no protection…

“Ceri!?” She yelled, “CERIIIIISE!”

Izzy sighed and sat down on a log. Best thing to do was to wait then. Cerise would eventually return, either empty-handed or dragging some poor tangela back to her. She appreciated the effort but…

Rustle rustle.

“Mm?” Isabelline blinked, “Another one…?”

“Rrrrrock!”

“Rock?” She parroted.

“Rockruff!”

Out from the bushes appeared a little brown and tan dog! With a cute little bushy tail wagging and dark paws and blue eyes and a ring of pebbles around his fluffy neck! “Rrrrrockrrruff!”

Izzy’s eyes went wide. His tail was wagging with a blur as he plodded around right in front of her. She reached into her pocket for a Pokéball but instead found her fingers brushing up against Professor Plum’s Pokédex.

“Oh… right.” She pulled it out, the device flipping open and bringing up a holographic display. So advanced! It showed a 3D image of a typical Rockruff and a readout of technical details. There was an indicator that this entry had already been partially completed- it seemed that Professor Plum didn’t send her out into the world without at least a little bit of it filled in already.

“Rockruff. A friendly Pokémon, good for beginners.” The Pokédex said, “During intercourse, a copulatory tie ensures its mate cannot get away, but this can also leave the Rockruff immobilized.”

Copulatory tie… whatever that meant!

Izzy took out her Pokéball in one hand and gestured to the Rockruff with the other. “C’mere, boy. You are a boy, right?”

“Rrrock!” He replied, hopping closer and then rolling over.

Yep, definitely male.

Seizing the opportunity, the girl threw the Pokéball but he batted away with his paws and rolled back over onto his feet. Izzy jumped up to catch it.

Luckily… he wasn’t spooked off by the attempt to capture him. He wasn’t about to (literally) take it lying down though.

“Not gonna make it easy on me, huh?”

“Rock! Rock! Rrroockruff!”

Izzy sighed… and then thought about what she had just heard. Intercourse… copulatory tie. Immobilized. Oh right! Professor Plum’s specialty was on Pokémon reproduction! So… when Rockruffs mate, they’re immobilized? Some kind of special move?

“Can you roll over again?” She asked.

The Pokémon huffed and barked, his ire directed at her hand still holding the Pokéball. She shrank it down and put it back in her pocket, “Okay… how about now?”

“Rrrock!” He said with a nod, flipping over and showing his tummy.

Izzy got down onto her knees and bent over, rubbing his chest and stomach as he wriggled and waggled on his back, happily cooing with the belly rubs.

She took note of his furry sheathe, and the dangling brown balls beneath. They looked… full, somehow.

‘This isn’t lewd!’ She thought back to what Professor Plum told her, ‘This is… for science! To become a Pokémon master! It’s all about temperment...’

What exactly was a copulatory tie? Some kind of psychic move, perhaps… Well, if she was going to provoke him to use it- she needed to ‘initiate intercourse!’ So... mating, right?

Rubbing his belly with one hand, she placed the other on that thick sheathe. She rolled her fingers across it… feeling its length… and within seconds, out popped a little red thing! Like lipstick.

“Uwah?” Izzy blinked.

She kind of thought it would look like Plum’s or the clerk’s… Instead it was quite pointed, with no discernable ‘head’- and as it grew, it started to flare out just a little. Boy did it grow though. She could see his hot red thing distending out from his belly- some five or six inches in total! Where did it come from!? The whole thing was nearly half as long as Rockruff stood tall.

She wrapped her fingers around it.

“Rrrroock!~”

“Y-you like this?” She asked, her emerald eyes blinking with uncertainty.

He was wagging his tail so frenziedly that if she removed her hands- he’d probably roll right over and get away! She had to keep up the belly rubs… in addition to making him quite happy, it kept him stabilized and steady upon his back.

Which left only one hand free to stimulate him sexually. With just her index finger and thumb, she began to stroke him up and down. He was… even hotter and harder than the cashier was! She could feel his heartbeat through that hot red member, and his heart was pounding!

‘Whenever you want to do this tie thing…” She thought as the Pokémon began to seep precum out onto her fingers.

“Rrrockruff! Rrrock rock!~”

Maybe he was already doing it? Like a hidden ability? Now that she thought about it, this copulatory tie thing did sound like Diglett’s Arena Trap ability… Right! This should be good enough then!

Izzy resolved to just try and capture him. The little canine howled as she stroked him. So long as she didn’t let up, this stimulation could keep him suitably distracted for her to enact her devious plan.

She needed to reach into her pocket and get her Pokéball out… while still somehow keeping him occupied. Then an… impulse came over her- and Isabelline was too excited at the prospect of catching her first Pokémon to think twice about it.

She lowered her head.

She wrapped her lips around his doggy cock.

And… she started sucking off the Rockruff.

“Rockruuuuuu~”

Nothing lewd about catching your first Pokémon by ANY MEANS NECESSARY! He sure did like this, though… Izzy blushed, feeling just how hot and hard he was. He tried to pump his hips, his balls jiggling as she kept him flat on the ground with her hands. ‘H-how energetic!’ She thought.

She removed her hand from his length, letting her mouth envelop the rest. The girl knew nothing of how to give blowjobs, of course, but she certainly had an intuition for it. Her own panties were getting wet, as if a certain Drowzee had already primed her body for what the mind was ignorant of… Isabelline had proven remarkably capable of leaving her cognitive brain out of the situation and going purely on instinct where sexual matters were concerned.

Izzy needed to be sneaky though. She had to devote her mind to subtlety and let her body and intuition handle the rest…

If she could stealthily get her Pokéball out and give him a good tap while he was distracted, Rockruff was as good as hers!

The girl reached into her pocket, plucking the Pokéball out from its denim home. She fumbled a bit, though, and her pink Plum Pokédex came tumbling out with it. No big deal!

“Rockruff!~”

He was getting REALLY excited now, doing his best to thrust his hips. His furry little balls smacked against her nose as she lovingly pleasured his doggy cock. But something felt… different. Was he getting bigger? And hotter too? Her mouth did feel a little ...tighter? Like he was swelling or something?

‘No time to waste!’ She thought with a blush across her cheeks and a fiery determination in her leaf-green eyes. Izzy raised her hand and expanded the Pokéball within it.

‘Rockruff! I… choose you!’

She swung her hand down, to hit him with the ball right on his thigh. Yet it was at that very moment that he howled “Rockruuu~” and kicked his legs! His foot caught the ball and he knocked it right out of her hand!

It went flying a few feet away into the grass.

‘Uwah!?’ Izzy blinked, looking past the flopping balls swaying in front of her face to the little device.

And then... a pop! Her cheeks ballooned.

In another world, at another place, one could expect a canine’s copulatory tie to be a relatively slow process- wherein the bulbous knot at the base of the penis grew steadily over some period of time. Not Rockruff, though. After just a few warning signs, the Pokémon’s knot puffed out in an instant… just as he thrust his hips all the way up!

In short, Izzy’s mouth had just been knotted and, true to the Pokédex’s warning, she couldn’t get away.

“MMPHFGH!?”

“Rrrruuuff!~”

“MPGHF!”

“Rock! Rock! Rrockruff!”

“Rrrghk Rffghh?”

What’s more- something… real hot started pounding at the back of her throat. It came in wave after wave. Izzy blinked… and then realized it was filling up her mouth- which already had so very little room left to fill! She huffed and a bit of dribbling clear fluid came out one of her nostrils.

She had to swallow… and keep swallowing! The lump in Izzy’s throat descended down her slender neck as she coaxed his cum down. Stuck in this position, her mouth also starting to dry up a bit… so she ran her tongue around the bottom of his knot and did her best to generate a suitable amount of spit for the sake of comfort.

Rockruff was one happy little guy, no longer thrusting at all. Now that they’d been tied together, he just had to lie there and take it. The sucking, the licking, the swallowing… and the incessant cumming down her throat. Not to mention that the way they were positioned, her breasts were right over his head. He was content to paw at them with his forearms and watch them bounce and jiggle.

She was… so wet! Even though she stressed to herself how this wasn’t lewd at all- how this was about science and her Pokémon journey… the girl was still soaking her panties all bent over to give a dog a blowjob like this.

“Data Collection Complete.” The Pokédex on the grass said. Izzy blinked and looked over it.

“Rockruff. A friendly Pokémon, good for beginners. During intercourse, a copulatory tie ensures its mate cannot get away, but this can also leave the Rockruff immobilized. A thick knot forms in the penis just prior to orgasm. Ejaculation occurs in three steps.”

‘This… Pokédex is really thorough!’ Izzy thought.

“First, Rockruff’s prostate voids about 5 mililiters of clear watery substance for about a minute.”

‘Just five?’ Izzy thought back to the beaker she held for Professor Plum. Only about a tenth of that!

“Then, Rockruff ejaculates approximately 10 milileters of thick white semen over the course of several minutes. This substance is very rich in motive high-quality sperm.”

‘H-how does it know all this?’ Izzy thought.

That must be the phase she was in right now, judging by how she was constantly swallowing his steady spurts and the… thickness of it all! His knot wouldn’t permit a drop of it to leave her mouth. If Izzy had to guess, this was about as much as the cashier had splattered all over her thighs.

“In the final phase, Rockruff begins to pump out a steady stream of thinner semen produced on the spot during intercourse. This process continues until the Pokémon’s prostate gives out and can produce up to 500 milliliters of fluid over the course of half an hour, at which point the copulatory tie ends.”

‘FIVE HUNDRED!?’ Izzy’s eyes went wide. That was… ten times as much as the beaker! ‘HALF AN HOUR!?’

In her panic, she didn’t stop to wonder how the data collection process was predicting all of this. It shouldn’t be too much of a stretch, considering Professor Plum had also invented a Futanizer machine… Pokémon technology sure was wondrous.

“MMPFPGHGH! RRCK… RGHH!”

“Rockruh?~”

“GGHH FFFGH!”

She had to do something quick! How was she gonna swallow all that cum!? ‘All that cum’... the thought made her body shutter and her pussy practically clench in anticipation. ‘No! Stupid body!’ She chastised herself, ‘Behave yourself!’

With determination in her eyes, she looked ahead to the Pokéball in the grass.

Izzy raised her head up, pulling Rockruff up off the ground with it. She wrapped her arms around him to hug him close- to keep him stabilized as he literally hung from her mouth, cock-first. Drool soaked the base of his cock, her mouth uncontrollably salivating… The Pokémon seemed quite happy as he was, though.

The girl walked on her knees over to the Pokéball, cradling Rockruff in her arms as he knotted her mouth. She looked over at his face. His eyes were closed and he was happily pawing at the air.

He… really was cute. Even now.

Then a pang of guilt overcame her. If she tricked him… and captured him now in the middle of this- what kind of trainer would she be? How could he respect her if she denied him like that? As Izzy swallowed and suckled his stream of cum, her eyes softened upon his playful expression.

She closed her eyes and hugged him close, throwing him over her shoulder so he could perch his front legs there as she so lovingly and tenderly drank every last drop of his doggy cum.

“Rrrrooock~”

Izzy leaned back until she laid upon the ground, Rockruff standing normally over her face. Luckily for her, no outsider looking on could have made out her face beneath the happy rock dog. He was too small to sit anywhere comfortably, so stand he did, cumming away down her throat and wagging his tail all the while. His balls rested quite snugly on her chin.

The girl’s hands found themselves wandering down her body… and soon they slipped inside her panties, where a very eager and wet clit awaited them.

It barely took any time at all for her to bring herself to orgasm. Her legs shook and her abs tightened- her whole body convulsed as waves of pleasure made her toes curl and her heart flutter.

In between excited yelps of “Rock! Rock!”, a girl’s muffled moans of ecstacy came out from under the thin fur of his belly and groin.

Had it been thirty minutes? She couldn’t tell… but Rockruff seemed to have spent himself. The knot was receding almost as fast as it came… and his own cock was slowly shrinking- pulling out from the warm embrace of her mouth. When it at last gotten free, the Pokémon rolled over on his side and fell into a deep slumber.

Izzy too was in a daze, her eyes half closed as drool and cum slathered the entire lower half of her face. A sheen of sweat covered her entire body and her fingers were sopping wet. Her panties and jean shorts were also soaked…

“Haaah.” She sighed, “I’m… finally free.”

The girl closed her eyes, just breathing in and out. Her chest was rising and falling, pert nipples poking through the thin fabric of her tee. All she could hear was the sounds of the forest- the Pachirisus scuttering about, the Murkrows kawing… and a best friend breathing really creepily.

Cerise.

She was crouching down by the girl and the Rockruff, with some drool out the corner of her mouth as she stared down at Izzy. Her eyes were hidden behind the pure white gleam of her glasses.

“D-do you need this?” She asked with a nervously pervy smile, offering Izzy her Pokéball.

Izzy looked over, her eyes going wide.


	3. Playboy Playmate! (Pokédex #428: Lopunny!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Izzy has finally acquired a Pokemon of her own, she's ready to tackle to Tominagi Town gym!
> 
> But first, she and Cerise decide to stop by the Professor's lab to rest up and prepare for the trials ahead. Left alone to her own (and Professor Plum's) devices, Izzy's curiosity is about to get the better of her...

Previously on Pokémon ♂ and ♀…

-“Please, she’s just a girl, fresh out of her home and totally broke! Just turned eighteen too.~” Cerise melodramatically explained, “She has nothing to offer though! That is… unless…?”

-“Oooh~” The shopkeeper moaned, hugging Izzy from behind, “I’m... “

“You’re?” Izzy asked, blinking as his cock thrust in between her thighs.

“-gonna…” He winced.

“-gonna?”

“Cum!” The clerk announced, just as he started pouring thick gobs of cum all over her thighs- and in between them too when he drew back!

-“Alright, we’ve got everything we need to capture you a Pokémon!” Cerise said with a cheerful smile as she clapped her hands together, “Conscious cleared, yeah!?”

-In the forest between Garnet Town and Tominagi Town… Izzy was deepthroating a Rockruff’s knot.

“MMPHFGH!?”

“Rock! Rrrruuuff!~”

“MPGHF!”

“Rock! Rock! Rrockruff!”

“Rrrghk Rffghh?”

Izzy’s eyes widened as he started to cum, shooting jets of doggy cum into the back of her throat… and all the while, she couldn’t escape! Not with his knot in her mouth! She was just going to have to sit there and take it...

…  
…  
…

“Man, I would have thought you’d go for a grass type, Izzy.” Cerise said as they walked back to Tominagi Town.

Isabelline looked down at the Pokéball in her hand, imagining the sleepy Rockruff within. He sure was exhausted after all that so it was no problem catching him… Izzy blushed just thinking about how much he came. The runny watery cum and the thick goopy cum that followed. The scent and flavor of it all… it left quite a distinct aftertaste in the back of her throat. 

“Y-yeah, me too.” She murmured.

“It’s getting pretty late...” Cerise hummed, “Tominagi town’s so small it doesn’t have any hotels, huh? Maybe we should head back through Route 1...”

“We just started our journey and you already want to backtrack?” Izzy nervously laughed, scratching her cheek. Roan already got the Tominagi badge and was on his way to Route 2. Actually, he might have already gotten to the next gym by now with all the time they spent getting off the store clerk and wandering around the tall grass for her starter.=

“Well, where else we gonna stay?” The blue haired trainer shrugged.

“Mm, well, I did sign on to be Professor Plum’s assistant. Maybe she could help us!” Izzy chirped, “...Just for one night, at least.”

“Sounds like a plan!”

…  
…  
…

“Stay here?” Professor Plum raised her eyebrows and danced her fingers across her lips, “Well, I suppose I have some room in the lab. And leftovers if you’re hungry. I don’t really have anywhere comfy to sleep, though.”

She was mercifully more clothed this time around, which is to say that instead of being naked under her labcoat, she wore a bikini top and a skirt.

“That’s not a problem.” The girls both chimed in at the same time, “We brought sleeping bags!”

“Oh right, you’re on a journey...” The older woman closed her eyes and smiled, “Alright then. You two can sleep in the lab. Just don’t make a mess of anything.”

“Got it!” They said in unison.

Izzy waited and grabbed the Professor’s arm before she could walk away, “Professor Plum?” The girl asked, digging her foot into the floor, “I, uh, can I talk to you for a bit? In private? About assistant stuff?”

Cerise shot a bit of a jealous glare but took her cue to leave them to their discussion...

“Why of course, sweetie.” The woman smiled and stroked Isabelline’s cheek, leading the younger woman into her office and sitting down on her chair, “What has you so bothered?”

“N-nothing’s bothering me, it’s just…” Izzy started to blush as she fumbled around for her belt and took out her Pokéball, “I, uh, caught a wild Pokémon so you don’t have to worry about reserving a starter for me anymore!”

As she blurted the words out, the redness of her cheeks only deeped.

“Really!?” Plum clapped her hands, “Ara, ara~ you’re so enthusiastic, Miss Gettum! Absolutely nothing will stop you, mmm! Did Cerise help you with that?”

The girl’s emerald eyes widened and her back stiffened, “Eh!? Well, um… not really. I guess you could say I got it by filling out an entry for the Pokedex...”

“Oh?” Professor Plum blinked and smiled, “Well then, let’s hear it! Come on!”

Furtively, Izzy put away the Pokéball and brought out the pocket encyclopedia in its place. She swiped over to the entry for Rockruff…

“Rockruff. A friendly Pokémon, good for beginners. During intercourse, a copulatory tie ensures its mate cannot get away, but this can also leave the Rockruff immobilized. A thick knot forms in the penis just prior to orgasm. Ejaculation occurs in three steps. First, Rockruff’s prost-”

Izzy furiously tapped the Pokedex to shut it up, nervously laughing with a closed-eye smile.

Professor Plum covered her smile with two fingers and cooed, “I see… Keep up the good work, Miss Gettum. Though… you don’t have to come back to me every time you capture a new Pokémon. That little device will update my database automatically.”

“Ah~” Izzy nodded with a smile, “That’s great.”

It would save her a whole lot of embarrassment…

Professor Plum stood up and walked over to the girl, giving a big hug tight to her bosom, smothering the girl in her voluminous embrace, “I’m glad to have such a hard-working assistant like you… get some rest, okay?”

‘Mommy~’ She thought in secret. “Okay~” She said out loud.

With everything that had happened, both of the girls were pretty tired… Izzy especially. Plum cooked them leftovers as promised and then locked up the building and shut off the lights. She disappeared into her own office. After going over their plans for the next day and wishing each other sweet dreams, the girls laid out their sleeping bags on the floor of the lab and zipped them up all the way to their necks.

Cerise slept like a log… but at some point Izzy was slowly pulled out of her slumber by a bright glow from the corner of the room. It hummed and buzzed, radiating and fading. Pulsating even...

Izzy sat up, squeezing one hand out of her sleeping bag to rub her eyes. She blinked them open… and looked over to see two large tubes against the wall. They were big enough to walk into, with sliding glass doors and a mesmerizing glow.

She unzipped the rest of her sleeping bag and crawled out in her yellow striped panties. She tip-toed around Cerise as she slept. Izzy’s nipples were 

Big enough to walk into… their soft green glow washed over her nubile brown body and reflected sparkles off her emerald eyes.

‘A… teleporter?’ She thought, ‘No… it must be... ‘

Izzy gasped, ‘The new machine! This is what Professor Plum was talking about...’ The machine that gave her a penis! (and a pretty good looking one too, now that she was a little more acquainted with male anatomy up close)

The girl looked back at Cerise, who was still snoring away in her sleeping bag. A bubble shrank and grew out her nose. 

Then she bit her lip, turning back to the machine. This strange… penis giving machine!

What was it like having one? Her thoughts turned back to sucking off Rockruff… and how much he seemed to enjoy it! They turned back to when the clerk thrust his cock in between her thighs, and how much it looked like she had one of her own. Lastly her thoughts turned back to collecting all that semen for Professor Plum.

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to go walking into strange machines past midnight, especially without a scientist’s supervision. Yet even so… she couldn’t help but walk forward, bare feet tiptoeing upon the cold tiled floor.

The girl closed her eyes and stepped foot into one of the tubes. The door slid closed on itself and she whirled around! It started operating, bathing her in a bright light that soon washed over her whole body and filled the chamber!

A moment later, the tube was empty… and a bright light began to fill the other tube, sparkling and shimmering until it dissipated and revealed Isabelline, safe and sound!

The door opened and she stepped out with a nervous smile, feeling a little… different. She looked down and put both her thumbs into her panties. “Wait a minute…” She said out loud, her voice a few octaves deeper. Her breasts were gone!

She was flat as a board now! ...though her nipples were still pretty perky in the cold laboratory air. “Uh!? I’m…! Oh geez.”

Her panties felt… tight. Really tight. -and they were getting tighter by the second!

Izzy rubbed her knees together and put her hands over her groin, as if trying to hide it, “Uwwuuahhh.. W-what’s going on down there?”

Most men had an awkward phase in their lives where the slightest thing would set off their arousal response, springing their cocks to attention at the faintest touch. Izzy, having possessed a male member for all of fifteen seconds, was now feeling the full unbridled power of virginal male libido.

Cerise was still sleeping, thankfully… by now Izzy’s cock had started pitching a tent in her panties, revealing just ill-prepared such a garment was for concealing a penis. As her arousal worsened, so did the tightness in her undies. The fabric strained to contain her, balls and shaft both smothered in her white and yellow striped panties…

“I gotta… let it out.” She murmured to herself, reaching down.

“No, wait!” An angel Izzy appeared on her shoulder, “Remember what Professor Plum said?”

On her other shoulder, a second angel appeared! Isabelline’s heart was pure as the driven snow.

“No making a mess!” The second angel reminded her before they both poofed away.

That’s right… Professor Plum filled up a whole 50ml beaker and she was a trained scientist who knew what she was doing! Izzy looked around the room for something similar. A container or somesuch... she spied a countertop full of other beakers and glasses on the opposite side of the room!

Only problem was… it was on the opposite side of the room! She took one step and just that tiny movement sent her whole body trembling! “Uguuu~”

“I just gotta make it over there…” She told herself, taking it one step at a time. Each passing moment brought her closer and closer to the edge, a wet spot forming in her panties where her cockhead began to seep out precum, “Almost… there.”

She shut her eyes, wincing as she marched on through the pleasure. Until she finally reached the counter and scrambled, as silently as she could, for something to spill it all into. The long skinny beaker? Nowhere near big enough! The glass jar? The label says ‘For Solution E-X9 ONLY’! Oh, it was getting worse. She was getting real close now… she rubbed her knees together and opened a cupboard to find… a huge drip pan!

Izzy laid it out on the floor beneath her just as she fell to her knees, clinging at the countertop and thrusting her hips. “G-g-gwhoooaah!”

She shut her hand over her mouth as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. Her panties turned very dark… and then very white. The fabric blocked the more… explosive tendencies of a male orgasm but instead made her semen pool and soak the material. Within moments it was completely saturated, no longer offering any resistance to the thick ropes shooting right on through it. They splashed against the counter and dribbled down towards the floor. Wincing, she at least had the presence of mind to angle herself downwards.

‘PLLLOTTT!’ went her cum as it struck the drip pan, ‘PLOTT! PLOT! Plot! plot! plot~ pllp~ plp~!’

As much hot spunk was able to escape from her panty prison, just as much of the stuff remained trapped within. It slid down her shaft and onto her balls. Soon it was trailing down her thighs and dripping through the fabric, seeking a way out from those dreaded panties by any means necessary. Izzy’s cum was filling the pan from both the heavy spurts and the thick dripping out from her panties.

“Phew.” She closed her eyes and sighed. So sleepy… so tired. Her eyes were getting so heavy.

Wait! She couldn’t sleep now.

Izzy looked down at the metal pan, at the various pools of spunk all shiny and sleek in its basin. “Ehhhheeeh~” She went, picking it up and gently lifting it up off the ground. Her cum was certainly thick, though as she jostled it… it was rolling around a bit. All oozing like…

As quietly as she could, she put it inside a sink and angled it so even the faintest trickle from the faucet would wash off the heaping load of cum she’d poured out onto the metal. She looked over her shoulder, making sure Cerise was still sleeping. 

 

She sighed in relief and put the pan down… and then yawned for a good fifteen seconds straight.

“Geez.” Isabelline rubbed her eyes. Having been a boy for all of five minutes, she succumbed to the most stereotypical of male weaknesses- a post-orgasmic exhaustion. Prolactin, oxytocin and vasopressin began flooding her system, pulling her off towards dream-land.

Izzy rubbed her head and practically slept-walk back to her sleeping bag, so sleepy that she went head-first and wriggled her way into the very bottom of her bag, until her bare feet were the only thing that stuck out.

To sleep she went, about as hard as she would have if a Jigglypuff had been singing in her ear.

Dawn came- the solar phenomena, not the trainer from Sinnoh! At least not yet.

Cerise tried to wake Izzy up by tickling her feet, and only got kicked in the jar for her troubles.

“Huuhh?” Isabelline’s muffled voice came out from the sleeping bag.

The blue-haired bespectacled girl shimmied up to her friend and rolled her sleeping bag over, patting a particular… lump on it to rouse the cherry-haired maiden from her slumber.

“Mm!” Izzy’s eyes went wide in the cocoon. The lump Cerise was patting was… her morning wood! She wriggled and shook, screaming muffled exclamations from within her sleeping bag.

“Alright, alright, geez.” Cerise huffed and turned away, “Five more minutes, okay? We gotta get up bright and early to challenge the gym leader here or we’ll never catch up to Roan.”

Izzy only now realized that she had never turned herself back! She even slept the whole night away in cum-stained panties! She covered her face in embarrassment, despite the fact that no one could see her within her cozy cocoon anyway.

“Hmmmmmm.” Professor Plum stroked her chin, looking at the futanizing machine, “Could have sworn I turned this off last night…”

The laboratory doubled as a small residence for the professor and she was magnanimous enough to let the girls use her private shower. Cerise went first, leaving Plum and Isabelline alone.

“P-professor…” Izzy’s muffled voice came out from under the sleeping bag. She wiggled her toes as Plum turned around with an arched eyebrow, “Can you unzip me?”

With a shrug, the older woman dropped to her knees and deigned to assist her assistant. She plucked the zipper with her index finger and thumb, pulling it down, revealing first Izzy’s ankles… then her knees and her thighs… and at last her cock, fully erect and poking halfway out from the top of her panties.

“Oh?”

“Mmmfph!” Izzy squirmed.

“You used my machine, huh?” Plum crossed her arms in mock disapproval.

“Sorry…” Came a voice from the sleeping bag.

“Fufufu~” The professor cooed, tapping her sensitive cockhead, “You naughty girl, you. Or should I say… naughty boy?”

Izzy squirmed again.

“My theories were correct, I see. What’s your blood type, Miss Gettum?”

“Um… O Negative.” She replied.

“So it seems its effects vary. You see, I’m blood type AB and afterwards I had both male and female sexual characteristics.” Plum cupped Izzy’s balls through her sticky cum-soaked panties, “But you developed male features and your breasts shrank as well. How interesting.”

“Nyaghh~” Izzy wiggled in place as the professor pulled her panties away and let her cock spring free, “A-am I gonna be stuck like this forever?”

“Oh if you just go back in the device the way you came, it’ll revert everything back the way it was!” Professor Plum said with a smile, “But since SOMEBODY went and used it last night, I need to flip all the lab’s breakers and recharge the power source. So… come back in a few hours and we’ll get you sorted out!”

Izzy sighed, the sleeping bag practically deflating with relief. Her lower body still stuck out of it, naked as can be.

“Say…” Plum tapped her lips in thought, “You didn’t happen to ejaculate into any beakers for me?”

“N-no.”

“A shame!” The woman shrugged, “I’m assuming you don’t want Cerise finding out about this little mishap.”

“Yes! I-I mean, no, I don’t!”

“Then we’d best do something about your nocturnal penile tumescence, mmm?~” Plum softly laughed, stroking the girl with her finger and thumb.

“W-wuh?”

“Your morning wood, Miss Gettum.” The professor then brushed her green hair out of her face and swung her leg over Izzy, her body hovering just over the girl’s rock hard cock. The pure white lab coat draped over her assistant’s legs. She lifted up her skirt and pulled aside her panties, revealing not a sizable futanari cock but a woman’s sex! Plum too was aroused… purely with scientific curiosity, no doubt! A solitary drop of said arousal fell onto Izzy’s cock.

“It’s time to test out fecundation!” The scientist cheerfully declared, “Normally it takes approximately seventy four days for a human to produce viable sperm but… well, who knows with this kind of technology?”

The older woman dropped her whole body, completely enveloping the girl’s body, until her butt smacked against Izzy’s balls and made the girl moan from within her cocoon. It was a tight fit for them both.

“Wait!” Her muffled voice protested, “Viable sperm? You mean you want me to...”

“Impregnate me!” Plum shouted with glee, lifting her whole body up… and then SLAMMING it back down, splashing the woman’s juices out from the impact. The woman’s voluminous breasts bounced with every drop of her hips, barely contained in her bikini top.

‘Uwaghh!” Izzy moaned, “I’m not ready to be a mommy!~”

“Ara, ara, ara~” The professor chided, “Don’t you worry about a thing, Miss Gettum. Besides, you’d be the daddy.”

“EAGH!” The girl squirmed further, which only made things worse… Oh, but it felt so good. 

“That’s it~” Plum encouraged her, “Move around as much as you’d like!”

It… felt incredible, in truth. Isabelline felt so tightly gripped, hugged so warm and wet in a woman’s embrace. She let out moan after moan from beneath the sleeping bag’s veil. Soon enough… she was thrusting upwards, lifting both their bodies up off the ground.

A bumpy ride for the professor, to be sure!

“Very good, Miss Gettum!” Professor Plum planted her hands on the girl’s flat stomach. How girly her whole body looked, even now! Some things were just innate qualities, the professor supposed.

“UNF!” Izzy moaned at the encouragement, throwing her hips up as far as they could. Heedless of the consequences, the girl gave in to her base urges. It felt so good she just had to! Every instinct was telling her to breed, to put a baby in her belly. To shoot her hot cum deep into the woman’s womb! To make her a mommy!

The girl came, instantly flooding the woman’s sex. Cum gushed out over her balls and back into the sleeping bag. Plum didn’t slow down in the slightest, bouncing up and down as the girl moaned and convulsed, fulfilling every primal wish and compulsion in her being to BREED.

Plum rolled her hips around on Izzy’s groin, squeezing out copious amounts of cum.

“Ara, ara~” The professor cooed, “You let out so much!~”

The woman stood up, freeing Izzy’s cock with a wet pop! Her pussy was seeping, dribbling spunk all over the girl beneath her. She bent over, unzipping the sleeping bag the rest of the way- revealing Izzy’s flat boyish chest, her cherubic face and long cherry-pink hair draped over her shoulders.

“Uwahhh...” She let out, thankful for the fresh air.

The professor slipped her panties back into place and patted down her skirt, then grabbed each of Izzy’s hands and pulled her up to standing. She patted the girl’s hair and brought her face in to be smothered by her bosom, “You did very well, Miss Gettum!”

“T-thanks…” She replied out of instinct.

Far from her mind were any thoughts about the implications of what she had just done. She had only just met Professor Plum a day ago… but surely she was not so devoted to science that she’d have a baby with Izzy just to see if she could!

“You’d best get dressed, Miss Gettum.” The professor softly laughed, “Or else your friend might have some questions for us~”

Just then the shower shut off, the monotonous drone of water falling silent. “R-right!” Izzy nodded, stooping down to collect her clothes.

…  
…  
…

The pair left the laboratory in high spirits, well rested and ready to take on the Tominagi town gym. Izzy had managed to keep her hormones under control long enough to keep her penis stuffed innocuously in her shorts. With her long flowing hair sticking out the back of her baseball cap and a stuffed bra, the disguise left even Cerise none the wiser!

“Say, you already battled the gym leader here, right?” Izzy asked, poking her chin, “What are they like?”

“Mmm.” The bespectacled girl hummed for a moment, “She’s our age… but she came from Johto so she’s been a Pokémon trainer a lot longer. She was also a gym leader there too. To be honest, I thought she was a little… immature.”

Cerise pushed her glasses up as she continued, “I thought her Pokémon might have been a little too strong for a newbie trainer. Roan managed, but it was a good matchup for him...”

“Oh, geez.” Izzy blanched, “I hope Rockruff is up to it...”

“We’ll do our best, okay!?” The other girl clenched her fist.

They pushed through the double doors into the Tominagi gym, wherein they saw… another trainer crying. A local boy, holding his Pokéballs and being patted on the back by a red haired girl in pigtails. She was crying too… but soon after, he ran out of the gym right past Izzy and Cerise.

“I’m sorry.” The incredibly pretty girl wiped away her tears, “But… gym’s closed!”

 

Whitney was formerly the leader of the Goldenrod Gym in Johto, specializing in cute Normal-types. Dressed in black and blue striped socks, a pair of jean shorts and a white and red button up blouse, Whitney was famously just as cute as her Pokémon. This time they caught her in an absolute mess, though.

“Closed!?” Izzy and Cerise said in unison.

“Gym’s closed!” The redhead nodded her head with remorse, “I… I’m sorry but none of my Pokémon are able to battle you right now.”

“Huh? Are they… hurt or something?” Izzy asked, her emerald eyes beaming with concern.

“That’s not it.” Whitney shook her head… then turned to Cerise, “I’m sorry but I should have noticed this sooner. The Lopunny you fought- I… Oh, I’m just no good!”

The gym leader sank to her knees and started tearing up, “What kind of trainer am I if I can’t even control my own Pokémon!? I thought Lopunny was cute and fluffy but… I didn’t expect so much violence!”

“Lopunny, huh?” Izzy fumbled in her back pocket for the Pokedex. Cerise knelt down with Whitney trying to figure out what was going on as the encyclopedia once again indicated it only had a partially completed entry.

“Lopunny. The Rabbit Pokémon. Ovulation is not cyclic but instead triggered by intercourse, allowing fertility on any day of the week all year-round. Moreover, a female Lopunny is able to mate as soon as it has laid an egg. As a result, they can breed quite rapidly.”

‘Breed rapidly, huh?’ Izzy thought, shutting the device and pondering the implications. She blushed, thinking back to the morning’s events… she had to admit that the compulsion to breed was pretty strong. She couldn’t help but thrust herself upwards into Professor Plum.

The older woman seemed to want it just as much too!

If that’s what it could be like for humans… then how crazy could Pokémon get? Well, she already knew that answer. Rockruff couldn’t contain himself once she got him aroused. Now that she had ‘borrowed’ a penis, she was starting to understand how he felt… how it felt to possess such a powerful reproductive impulse, overriding all reason and good sense.

She was getting a little hard thinking about- thinking about the power Rockruff and other males had… and the power she now held! Yet at the same time, it aroused in her a feminine desire- the receptive desire. The side of womanhood that Plum revealed to her- a desire to be bred and to receive all that power.

The girl’s arousal was mounting in both the physical and cerebral senses!

Lopunny was… kind of a sexy looking Pokémon, wasn’t it? As Izzy thought about what they look like, with those wife hips and salacious curves- she imagined the receptive instinct was strong. Especially if they could breed all year-round.

“All my other Pokémon are too strong to use for rookie trainers making a go for their first badge.” Whitney said with dismay. Cerise helped her to her feet and then thought for a moment.

“Mmmm… Izzy’s real good with Pokémon!” Cerise pointed a finger up in the air, “Why don’t we have her take a look at your Lopunny!”

“W-wuh?” The girl blinked, looking left and right before Whitney jumped over and grabbed the pink-haired girl’s hands.

“Oh, could you, really!? Do you think you can help my poor Lopunny!?” The gym leader’s pinkish-red eyes beamed with desperation.

“Uh… s-sure, I guess. W-what exactly is the problem?”

“Whitney’s Lopunny is about the right level for us to challenge her with…” Cerise explained, “-but is far too aggressive! If we were to lose, then Rockruff and Shellder could get seriously hurt.”

“Lopunny always kicks the Pokéball away when I try to call ‘em back...” The gym leader murmured, “Last time I had to call out Miltank just to stop it but ooh, I’m such a terrible trainer if I have to battle my own Pokémon!”

“How long have you had Lopunny?” Izzy asked.

“A few months…” Whitney said, “-but Lopunny only evolved a few weeks ago.”

‘Right!’ Izzy thought. Bunearys are pretty cute so she knew them well. Their abilities were Run Away or Klutz… and their signature move was Frustration.

‘Frustration, huh?’ She wondered to herself, ‘Lopunny’s are more mature… so even if she was more friendly as a Buneary, things can change after an evolution like that.’

The word rang back into her mind… Frustration. She blushed as realization dawned upon her.

Izzy grabbed the gym leader’s shoulders to reassure her, “I think I know what to do.” She said with resolve in her voice, “But… um… if anyone else is in the room, it might only make matters worse so, um…”

“Right!” Whitney nodded, pulling a Pokéball off her belt and handing it over, “We’ll be right outside if you need any help.”

“Good luck.” Cerise said, awkwardly shuffling in place.

“Thanks.” Izzy nodded, waiting for them to clear out of the gym. When they closed the door behind them, she turned around to face the central arena- a circle of sand surrounded by pink and blue tiles. The whole gym had a soft pastel aesthetic appropriate for Whitney’s obsession with cuteness.

The girl inhaled deeply and then pressed the button to enlarge the Pokéball. She threw it into the sand, where it popped open and shot out a red light.

Out came the Pokémon, facing away from her. It was… a menacing stance, all things considered.

“L-Lopunny?” Izzy murmured, “I-I’m here to help. So um… there’s no need to beat me up or anything!

The rabbit Pokémon turned around with crossed arms, appearing at least to give the girl a chance to speak.

“Since you evolved, I, uh… bet you have all kinds of strange feelings and urges.” Izzy said bluntly, blinking intently, “I know what it’s like to change suddenly, eh heh…” She scratched her cheek, “I think I know what has you so frustrated...”

She timidly approached the Pokémon, “I… I’m a Pokémon Professor’s assistant so it’s my job to help you!”

Lopunny’s eyes widened.

“You have… the urge to mate, right?” Izzy nodded and gesticulated all kinds of lewd things with her hands, “So I’m here to, uh… satiate those urges!”

She put her hands on Lopunny’s hips, “It might be weird at first…” She warned, “But… even with another species, it can feel pretty good.” Rockruff was proof enough of that. Her panties were getting tight again as she thought about making love to such a cute and sexy Pokémon- as a boy, no less! “I’m going… to put my penis inside of you.”

Lopunny looked at her… very strangely! Then the rabbit Pokémon delivered a powerful Sky Uppercut right to her jaw, sending Izzy flying into the air and backwards onto the sand, head over heels. Her legs fell to the earth with a plop.

“I deserve that.” She muttered to herself.

Izzy sat up and started stammer, “I’m sorry, I didn- wait…” Her eyes travelled down the rabbit Pokémon’s body, at the… fluffy mound between Lopunny’s legs. It was growing… and just a hint of red soon appeared, “YOU’RE A BOY!?”

Lopunny nodded, in a way that emphasized how obvious it was- and how foolish Izzy had been for the mixup.

Izzy threw her head back to the floor and let out an exasperated, “Oh no! If I was still a girl I could… y’know… Unless...”

A blush came across her cheeks and then she sat up, knees close to her mouth, “Y-you can still mate with me if you want, Lopunny.”

The Pokémon looked at her curiously.

“It’s a little dirty but…” She rolled over and got on her hands and knees, “M-my butt might work too…”

Isabelline couldn’t believe what she was saying… but against all odds, he was considering it! He was walking forward. Izzy pulled down her shorts just enough to hide her more… masculine features while exposing her perfectly round bubble butt- and the tight entrance awaiting him.

“B-be gentle.” She murmured, looking over her shoulder to see him even more aroused now. His penis wasn’t particularly large, not at all as big as Rockruff’s, but it had something of a wedge shape- almost like a tongue.

She felt two fluffy paws grasping her waist. Izzy looked forward with wide-eyes, suddenly realizing the full gravity of the situation- the fact that she was about to do such a dirty deed with a Pokémon like this!

Lopunny wrapped his arms around her and bent low, until she felt all that warm floof on her back. Most surprisingly, he brushed aside her pink hair with his snout and nipped at the back of her neck! It didn’t hurt- a Lopunny’s teeth were pretty gentle… but the act felt so very… possessive!

Her receptive feminine instincts kicked in- and she curled her toes in anticipation for being bred.

Lopunny thrust forward, slowly at first…. and then BLINDINGLY FAST! “LololoLOLOLOLO!!”

“Hug-ug-ug-ug-ug-ugh!” Izzy’s whole body rocked as the brown and yellow blur fucked her as hard and as fast as he could. It was a little rough, but mercifully Lopunny wasn’t too large. It was only thanks to the wedge shape of his cock that such rapid movements in and out were possible.

“LOLOLOLOLOP!!!” The Pokémon went, in a bizarre and adventurous way, pummeling the girl’s butthole. What a hot and tight entrance it was, the Lopunny just couldn’t help himself!

‘G-geez!’ Izzy winced, ‘So fast…’

Her own cock was now fully erect, straining against underwear as her masculine and feminine perversions worked in concert. “LOP!” He went with one mighty thrust, shooting jets of high pressure semen into her butt, bouncing off the tight walls of her most intimate of holes… and then he collapsed over her back, his teeth loosening up off her neck. The Lopunny fell off of her sideways, totally unconscious.

“H-huh?” Isabelline blinked, “A-already?”

She rolled over, pulling on one cheek and watching as cum sputtered out from her butt and onto the floor. It was… a little disappointing. She had needs of her own after all!

Izzy pulled out her Pokedex, noting the entry for Lopunny had been updated.

“Lopunny. The Rabbit Pokémon. Ovulation is not cyclic but instead triggered by intercourse, allowing fertility on any day of the week all year-round. Moreover, a female Lopunny is able to mate as soon as it has laid an egg. As a result, they can breed quite rapidly.

Inercourse only lasts for a few seconds, after which the male briefly loses consciousness. However…” Izzy was suddenly pushed back down onto her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder to see Lopunny right back where he was, slapping her ass cheeks and gripping her hard. The Pokedex continued, “The refractory period is virtually nonexistent. A male Lopunny is capable of rapid serial intercourse moments after copulation. They will continue to mate for as long as they are able.”

‘Oh.’ Izzy thought. Her whole body lurched forward as Lopunny thrust forward.

“LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOP!”  
“Ug-ug-ug-ug-ug!”  
“LOLOLOLOP!”  
“Hu-gug-ug-ug!”

With another slam, he drove her face first into the sand… and collapsed in a heap again. A fresh load of cum started spurting out from her butt again.

“Phew.” Izzy sat up and rubbed some sweat and dirt off her brow, “Geez… I’m getting so dirty.”

She blinked… just once! But in the split second between closing her eyes and opening them again, Lopunny was back on his feet, rearing to go. “WAIT!” She said, putting her hands out and backing away, “Y-you’re being a little rough with me… so, um, let me get a little more comfortable.”

Lopunny shook his hands and bounced in place, as if he was barely able to contain himself.

She sat down and pushed her pants down all the way to her shins, then she kicked them off and laid on her back. Izzy lifted her butt, bringing her knees up to her chest and putting her shoes up in the air.

Lopunny bent low, grabbing her knees and angling himself… “LOLOLOLOLOP!”

She could finally see him face-to-face in this position, staring into his pink and black eyes as he frenziedly fucked her. His whole lower body was a blur, every rapid-fire impact sending her whole body reeling… most of all, making her own cock bounce and slap against her belly. He was hitting her in places she never knew she had. Indeed, she didn’t have a prostate until that very morning! Known as the male g-spot, the prostate is a crucial gland responsible for the ejaculation of semen, as well as the production of the fluid which makes it so very thick!

“O-h-h-h-h-g-e-e-z.” She said with a vibratro to her voice, looking down at her own penis whipping back and forth, leaving precum on her lean stomach. With such a powerful sight imprinted in her mind, Izzy’s eyes started to roll into the back of her head and she leaned her head back to let out a throaty moan, “U-W-A-A-A-N-N-G-H-H-F-G-H-F!!”

“LOLOLOLOLOLOLO-!” Lopunny drew back… and then slammed his hips into her own, “-PUNNY!”

As he poured a third torrent of hot cum into her ass, Izzy started spurting all over herself- even as her cock was bouncing back and forth from Lopunny’s belly to her own. The first shot just so happened to come out at the very angle required to… strike her square in the forehead. It even parted her hair.

She instinctively stuck her tongue out to catch it, moaning as a second rope laid across her nose and into her mouth. The third spurt shot straight up into the air and, while it was still in mid-air, the fourth went right into her navel. The previous spurt came back down onto her cock as it nailed her eyebrow, thick white spunk clumping against her pink hairs and dribbling down her brown skin, forcing her into a perpetual wink.

Lopunny fell unconscious before her own orgasm had ended, falling forward until she caught him in a hug. His fluffy belly sandwiched her cock between their bodies as it continued to shoot load after load onto them both.

Cum-faced Izzy hugged him tighter, drooling and smiling until she utterly spent herself. Even though he was momentarily asleep, she could still feel his heart pounding in his chest. They were that much closer together without a cushion of boobs between their bodies…

She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, nuzzling her cheek into his own, all soft and fluffy…

“LOLOLOLOLOLO-”

…  
…  
…

“Oh gosh, it sounds like a battle! I can hear your friend shouting!” Whitney said, pressing her ear to the door. She sprung away and clenched her fists, “I gotta go in there and help her!”

“Wait!” Cerise interrupted, stepping forward and putting her own ear to the door.

She heard a quiet and muffled, “lolololololololo-” mingled in with a girly, “u-g-g-g-h-h-n-g-h-m-m-m-h!”

The blue-haired trainer blinked… and blushed. It sounded quite… suggestive! “W-we should have faith in Izzy.” Cerise said, “She said if we got involved, it might only make things worse, didn’t she?”

Whitney shut her eyes and shook her head.

She felt so ashamed. To be a gym leader, let alone a trainer, unable to control her own Pokémon! What’s more, she had to be kicked out of her own gym while someone else solved all her problems.

As Izzy and Lopunny ‘battled’, Whitney had a lot of time to think about her future in Erosa…

…  
…  
…

Izzy came again, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. This had to have been Lopunny’s sixth or seventh time. At some point she lost count in the throes of her own powerful orgasms.

She felt pleasure both feminine and masculine- receptive and projective. He filled her with his cum and she poured out her own hot pleasure all over them both.

The green-eyed trainer readied herself for him to awaken anew and start plowing into her again… but when Lopunny stirred back to consciousness, he pulled away from her.

At last, a moment’s respite! The girl was panting, her eyes half closed and her mouth agape.

Lopunny brought his hands up to his mouth in a bashful gesture. She bit her lip at how cute he looked now… her cum matted his fur around his belly- to say nothing of how much of his own soaked the fur around his groin. His penis was now completely hidden, though the aftermath of their coupling remained plainly visible.

“Awh~” She cooed, “After all that, now you’re gonna be shy?”

Lopunny covered his face.

Izzy got to her knees and crawled over to him in the sand, “Do you feel better now?”

He softly nodded, bringing a wide and heartfelt smile to the girl’s face. “Hey…” She murmured, “We’ll talk to Whitney, alright? So next time you get so frustrated, you don’t end up bullying all those poor Pokémon...”

Lopunny looked down, clearly remorseful.

She stood up and patted him on the head, “It’s ohkay! C’mon… let’s get cleaned up.”

As fun as it had been being a boy, she was eager to return to the lab and get her whole… situation sorted out.

A few minutes later, while Whitney and Cerise were pacing outside, the double doors suddenly opened up and there was a smiling (if a little scuffed up) Isabelline standing beside a guilty looking Lopunny.

“Izzy!” the other two cried as they ran over to her, “You did it!”

“Yeah…” She replied with a blush and a smile, “Everything’s fine now. As long as-”

Whitney put her hand out and interrupted her, “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. Even though I was a gym leader at Johto… everyone said I was too immature. So I thought I’d go to Erosa, where you have to be eighteen just to get a Pokémon license! I thought I’d prove them all wrong by coming here...”

The pretty girl lowered her head and pulled out a small box. “I’m… going to close down the gym and ask the league to find someone else to lead it. I… still have a lot to learn.” She took out two Tominagi badges, little tokens in the shape of a vague bipedal Pokémon.

“As my last act as gym leader, I’m awarding you both these badges.” Whitney put her hand out before them. Cerise took it without question, but Izzy was reluctant. When she reached out for it, Whitney put her hand over her own, “If it’s okay with Lopunny... I also want you to take care of him.”

“W-wuh!?” Izzy blinked, “I couldn’t!”

“Frustration is a move that gets more powerful when the Pokémon has low friendship with its trainer.” Whitney said, “...and that was Lopunny’s strongest attack.”

The rabbit Pokémon furtively looked away, anxiously rubbing his paws together at the uncomfortable truth.

“But you, a total stranger, came along and calmed him down in an instant.” the red-haired girl sighed, “I’m not worthy to be Lopunny’s master if I can’t even be his friend, so… I want to get better! I’m going to go on a journey of my own. I want to understand Erosa and its Pokémon better. I want to prove to him most of all that I can do this!”

Izzy nodded resolutely.

“So… how about you borrow him for a while?” Whitney said, looking to the Pokémon for assurance, “At least until we meet again.”

The trainer in green turned to him… and he nodded with an empathetic, “Lo-lo-lopunny~”

She brought out his Pokéball and flipped it open with a gentle smile. Lopunny was bathed in a red glow before he miniaturized and got sucked into the ball.

“I’ll do my best!” Izzy said to Whitney with a clenched fist and tears welling up in her eyes.

“Me too!” Whitney replied, just as emotional.

Cerise adjusted her glasses, feeling a little left out of the loop. Still, all she could think about were all those strange sounds she had heard coming from the gym. It didn’t really sound like a battle…

The wallflower bit her lip as her cheeks began to flush red. In her head whirled around all kinds of fantasies and imaginations about how her friend managed to obtain Lopunny’s trust! Perverted naughty fantastical things that would never actually occur in reality!

She could have sworn she saw Izzy doing something lewd in the middle of the night, too… but that must have been a dream!

Just like how she must have been imagining things when she came upon Izzy and Rockruff in the forest… surely that was a result of her own debaucherous mind jumping to conclusions!

It was one thing for her to bamboozle the cherry-haired trainer into getting off some random Pokémart clerk… but there was no way Isabelline Gettum would be so lewd as to have sex with Pokémon too!

Cerise’s whole body quaked at the thought. It was just so unlike Izzy!


End file.
